mlgilluminatim8fandomcom-20200214-history
Fillygroove's Story Part III
The Story of Fillygroove Part III (TBOO-Y POV) "Ahem... is this thing working?" This was a day I gave the Tacocat Scavengers a home. This was the day. My heart was pounding, I was sweating all over. I didn't like speeches, but I needed to give them for the people. "Hello, all my Memelandians. Today, we will remember the great Tacocat empire." The people all nodded in approval, my mouth was dry, but I kept going. "They were a great empire. They were our best allies and closest friends. However, they have Fallen. Now, while the Empire we have reunited with, and the Rebound have a home, we must bring the Scavengers back to their own land and give them a great home. They will be friends with us once again, and we shall move forward as a united place." My short speech was met with thunderous applause, something I wondered about. I walked slowly down the stage, thinking about what I would do to find them. I wrote some papers. My officers said I must go and sleep, but I had to do this. It was almost midnight, but through I wrote. I had sent out Memeship to find the Scavengers and give them a home, and a lot of my time was spent writing different letters to Scavengers. I made a bunch of copies from the copy machine and hurried to grab them. I also was working on a new law. It said, " All Tacocats will be allies and friends of Memelandia. They shall be treated equally, and we must give them some land to help them grow back to the great empire they had before. Here we stand with the belief that all beings are created equal, and that this place welcomes life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. Monarchies must not overuse or abuse their power, that is unfair to the civilians uder the mounarchies." I sighed and went to bed. My work was done. I woke up at 6:00 in the morning by use of my alarm clock, and I was so tired I could barely get out of bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, and took a shower. Then I dressed myself in my purple outfit and went out to make action. I called Teamerz. "Hey, there, TBOO-Y, what's going on? I read your new law, is this about the Tacocats?" He said. "Yes, in fact it is" I replied. We talked for a while, and so Teamerz said he was going to go help find Scavengers on the planet Rc104Sg. I agreed, and I went to call Zathsu. "Hello? Oh, hi there TBOO! I'm happy because today my TechnoNet isn't being slow! What's up?" she said. I told Zathsu everything, and she said she would go to that planet too. I thanked her and hung up the phone. I wrote some papers. "To all Scavenger Tacocats, we will try our best to give you a great home in the Memeniverse. I know that this is your old home, and that you long to be here. I am making sure all my folllowers will treat you will respect and as equals, and I may elect one of you to be alongside one of my esteemed rulers, Teamerz or Zathsu. Thank you for reading this message, and it is your desicion. Goodbye, see some of you there." I made 20000 copies, which took a long time, and gave it to some 20000 Memeship to carry to any Scavenger Tacocats they find. This was going well. Zathsu and Teamerz left this night. I read some of my books in the drawer, and I hoped that all the Memeship were doing their job. This would take time, sure, but I believed that this law would succeed. I hoped to bring all of the homeless wandering Tacocats home, and to have them treated fairly. Later, Zathsu gave me a call, it said they had found a Tacocat247 named Fillygroove on the planet... (Btw, all Parts I, II, and III all end at the exact same time. You see how Zathsu finds Filly and calls me, how I get the call immediately, and how Filly sees Zathsu coming just before Zathsu makes the call. Part IV, however, is at a different time and is in the future.) Category:Storyline Category:Canon